


和通感双胞胎谈恋爱是怎样一种体验

by kinsin



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: A SWEET LOVE STORY?, College AU, Complicated love triangle, M/M, Soulmate AU, The twins' telepathy, Unhealthy Relationships, 作者已放飞自我, 写着玩儿的脑洞, 布鲁斯少爷表示趁着年轻浪一浪挺好, 灵魂伴侣AU, 闷骚学霸杰罗麦, 风流浪子杰罗姆
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinsin/pseuds/kinsin
Summary: 最近看的丑蝙文都太诛心了，选了自己喜欢的设定，胡乱写来调剂心灵健康的。轻松！甜！





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来只是隐藏起来自己爽的文，结果还是被lofter屏蔽了，于是我决定发出来让大家一起爽了！ᕦ(･ㅂ･)ᕤ

01

 

小时候，Jeremiah曾认为他和Jerome之间的“心灵感应”是地球上每一对双胞胎都会拥有的寻常能力。直到七岁之后，他才渐渐意识到他们之间这种不需要移动电话，仅仅依靠“念头”就能将强烈意图或感受即时传递给对方的能力，是多么的不同寻常。

 

Jerome以为这十分方便，有了Jeremiah这么一个能令他延展五官感知、并拥有独立思考运作能力的“耳目”，逃课、作弊、打架，一切都显得如此轻而易举。

然而Jeremiah则对这能力明显嗤之以鼻。

——毕竟没有人会乐意拥有“在冷得掉下巴的冬夜急匆匆冲进厕所，拉开裤头却发现根本挤不出半滴尿后，才明白过来一切只不过是自己下铺睡得像死猪一样的兄弟憋急了”的悲惨回忆。

 

在上锁的日记本里，Jeremiah曾长篇累牍地控诉道：这种莫名其妙的能力严重侵犯了个人隐私，并一定程度上限制了他的人身自由，他被迫在完全无法拒绝的状态下，长年累月地忍受来自自家兄弟的精神骚扰。

Jeremiah当然对此激烈地反抗过，叛逆最严重的时期，他甚至坚持了整整一个月不和Jerome说一句话——然并卵——Jerome依旧可以每天在他哥哥脑子里兴高采烈地卡拉OK上一小时还不带中场休息。

 

就是如此无情、残酷、无理取闹。

 

所幸的是，随着年龄的增长和自控能力的增强，Valeska家双胞胎之间的感应也逐步地不再那么混乱无序和毫无节制了。

至少所有细枝末节的感受不会再丝毫不经过滤地、一股脑儿地倾倒进对方脑子里。而究竟是自己的感觉还是来源于对方的感应，俩人如今也都能很好地区分开来。Jeremiah甚至还通过自学和摸索，修习了一套精神冥想转移法，以抵御Jerome经常性的、所谓一时兴起的恶作剧骚扰。

现在，仅有偶尔极其强烈的精神悸动，才能在不经过双方同意的情况下就联系上对方。

这让Jeremiah的抱怨明显减少了很多。

但还远远不够。

 

比如现在。

 

Jeremiah此时此刻能够感受到一股明显不是源自他的难耐的燥热感，正由自己的下腹部，缓缓升腾、蔓延。

很快，他就开始忍不住双股打颤、满脸潮红，甚至连老二都忍不住半翘了起来。

——我操！Jerome那个混球又大白天就逃课跟哪个妞在卧室里瞎搞吗？！

——拜托，现在他正在听的可是Nygma教授关于复合纤维材料的应用讲座好吗？超受欢迎的！为了坐到好位置他甚至提前了20分钟进教室！

——所以，他的意思是，他现在坐着的位置是座无虚席、足足容纳了300号人的讲堂中央第一排……前方毫无遮挡……

 

哦，耶稣基督保佑我。 

Jeremiah真的不想在众目睽睽之下，让尊敬的教授和同学们误会自己是一个听到聚酯纤维绳索就会因“不雅联想”而发硬的变态。

 

弓起身体，十分不自然地夹紧了大腿，Jeremiah几乎是欲哭无泪地悄悄瞥了眼他的邻座们，祈求没人发现他此时的窘态。

——右边的邻座还好，年轻学霸正沉浸在密密麻麻的课堂笔记记录中无法自拔。

——但是左边这位……就有些糟糕了。

 

右手肘距离红发大学生左手肘只有0.07m距离的这位黑发小伙儿，看样子不仅察觉到了异样，甚至还睁大一对新鲜松露似的眼珠儿，从笔记本上转过头，朝Jeremiah投来了关切的目光——

“你没事儿吧？”

视野中，那副白皙面庞上呈玫瑰色的嘴唇一开一阖，无声又温柔地向Jeremiah询问道。

 

这张脸，好像……很有些眼熟？

学生会执法部副会长Bruce Wayne？

 

见鬼，Jeremiah发现自己好像更硬了。

 

 

02

当Lizzie费了九牛二虎之力终于让面前炮友的肉棒满足地吐出白浊，缓缓地软下来时，他的喉咙已经火辣辣的好像落进了半斤烧着的炭，整个腮帮子也都酸痛难当。

作为吹箫技术在整个红灯区都是被交口称赞的夜店boy，这位向来自傲的褐发年轻人却在面前比他小上好几岁的小孩儿这里差点儿阴沟里头翻了船。

奶白色的皮肤上散布着淡淡的雀斑，明明看着面相是一幅纯天然阳光男孩儿的模样，谁知道这人胯下长枪却仿佛是久经沙场的老将。

Lizzie也算是经验丰富的好手了，可就连他都在中途都好几次被顶弄得直翻白眼，特别想一把掐住对方的脖子狂暴地嘶吼——你丫到底有什么毛病？！

一个小时啊……

他妈的整整一个小时！

莫不是遇上了持续勃起障碍症患者？！

还以为今天在街边捡到了宝回家，结果是夜店boy自己还没爽到就已经喉咙发炎、精疲力竭地瘫软在了床边。

出师未捷身先死。

简直倒了血霉。

“还继续吗？”

床上被捡到的始作俑者却好似浑然不觉，反而好整以暇地托着腮，饶有兴致地盯着男人问道。

Lizzie舔了舔嘴唇，虽然心里已经堆满了一连串的我操，但眼珠子还是立即就被跟前这幅要腹肌有腹肌、要人鱼线有人鱼线的年轻身体给黏住了。

如此极品的货色，还没有享受到，舍不得啊……

强撑起精神，在要色还是要命之间纠结了半晌，Lizzie终究微笑着摇了摇头，“下午还有个约会，”咳嗽一声，他用破风箱一样的嗓子艰难地为自己找个不显得掉价的借口：“咱们下次再约好吗，把你的电话号码……”

结果话音未落就见红发漂亮男孩儿挑了挑眉，干脆利落地拉起牛仔裤跳下床，一脚便跨过Lizzie风风火火地潇洒出了门。

我操，居然都没有丝毫的留恋！你知道酒吧里都是多少人排队想跟我约炮的吗？

Lizzie再一次对自己的口活技术产生了严重的怀疑和不自信。

气急败坏的他忍不住朝那个背影嘶声叫道：“嘿！至少告诉我你的名字吧！”

 

“Jerome~~~”门外的身影发出拖长的尾音，带着轻快的语调，好像魔术师手里的彩色丝巾，转着弯儿地飘进Lizzie的耳洞里。

“伙计，技术不错，再接再厉。”

 

呵呵。

人称夜店小王子的Lizzie，憋屈地在心底爆发出了今天第101句响彻云霄的fuck you。

 

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

03

当Jerome踩着半夜一点的钟声踏进房门的时候，迎接他的是一个来势汹汹直朝他面门袭来的抱枕。

 

“你今天下午到底在鬼混个啥！我警告过你多少次我上课时间你不要搞事的好吗？！你知不知道我差点因为你出尽了洋相！”

Jeremiah怀里抱着另一个预备起飞的枕头站在沙发边上，愤恨的声音一如既往地开始在狭小的客厅回响，然后，只见Jerome轻车熟路地走到了电视柜前。

弯腰拉开堆满杂物的抽屉，翻出一副耳塞，塞上。

 

“Je-ro-me-！”

一字一顿地吼完，Jeremiah咬着牙，一个箭步冲过去将耳塞狠狠拔下。“给我好好听着！你信不信我明天在你打工的时间搞事，叫你老板炒你鱿鱼！”

“好吧好吧，别拉长脸了，糟蹋了这么一张跟我一样英俊的脸。”Jerome耸耸肩，一幅死猪不怕开水烫的神情，“这份夜间打工的时薪很不错的，我不想弄丢它，再说了……” 他突然瞅着自家哥哥露出一个耐人寻味的微笑，

“你就别再作出一幅尽是受害者的样子好吗？就好像你今天没爽到一样~处男。”

 

Jeremiah立时涨红了脸。

“我没有，这是你强加给我的，我……”

“哈~~？”

带着流氓般的威胁腔调，Jerome打断了他的话，“等等，亲爱的哥哥，你是想要对我扮演恪守禁欲的修女吗？拜托，我的感应可不是这么告诉我的~它可老实着呢，不像某些人这么爱撒谎。”

“……”

——这该死的共感联系。

Jeremiah羞愤得现在就想冲进房间打开他的笔记本写上满满一百页的诅咒。

 

然而胜利者这边的红发男孩儿则是挂起一副狡黠的笑容，仰面朝着表皮严重磨损的沙发躺下，再懒洋洋地将牛仔裤包裹着的两条大长腿交叠着放到了对面的茶几上。

“实际上今天街上碰到个酒吧的常客约我去他家。”

Jerome顿了顿，瞧瞧他哥蹙起的眉头又继续说：

“那家伙嘴上的功夫据说很不错，于是我就想机会难得干脆试一试，结果呢，确实是名不虚传~只可惜今天发生了一个奇怪的现象……不管那家伙努力多少次，一旦射完，我总是马上就能硬起来，就像从来没射过一样。”

男孩儿眼里闪现着促狭的光芒，来回打量着Jeremiah开始变得有点僵硬的表情，笑嘻嘻地接着道：

“我突然回忆起来，这种情况以前高中时期也似乎发生过一两次，像是我约会的时候你同时也在家打飞机什么的啦，所以我想——哥哥你当时是不是也在做些什么好事呢？”

 

Jeremiah的心砰砰直跳，他仿佛能看到一条又粗又黑长着倒钩的尖尾巴从Jerome屁股后面摇摇摆摆地翘起来。

 

“……我没有。我当时……只是在听课。”

他结结巴巴地回应道，就连自己都觉得这否认实在是苍白无力。

从通感中“正确区分出性冲动的来源者”这回事儿，早在他俩青春期开始不久后就已经绝对不会弄错了。

而他当时那种兴奋感……就连现在回想起，都会给他带来隐隐快乐的余韵。

Jerome又怎么会感觉不到呢？

 

“我明白，我明白，如果你说没有，那就是没有咯？”

令Jeremiah惊讶的是，一向喜欢抓着他的小辫子不放的恶魔弟弟，这次居然意外轻松地放过了他——

 

才怪。

 

Jerome拿起抱枕，低头遮住自己嘴角抑制不住的恶劣笑意。

阅黄书？看A片？打飞机？

不不不，不是那么浅显易逝的娱乐。能仅仅通过共感就让自己创造出一个小时坚挺的奇迹——这还是有史以来的第一次。

小恶魔从抱枕的缝隙间，偷偷观察着自家哥哥不安躲闪的眼神和布满了粉红色的耳根。

哟，这是到了春情勃发的季节了？

到底是看上了哪家的小姑娘……呵呵，你不肯说，我难道还不会自己去找吗？


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吃下了小伙伴“灵魂伴侣AU”的安利，还特意去找了相关的科普来看，发现这个设定真的十分美味。于是我决定从这章起加入这个设定啦！(*^▽^*)

04

 

忘了介绍，虽然只有约千分之一的概率，但这个世界上的人类之间，是存在有“灵魂伴侣”这种神奇关系的。

或许是一段话，或许是一个名字，又或许是一个标志性的符号——当一个人的身体携着这些与生俱来的“印记”诞生后，便会开始自觉或不自觉地追寻起能与自己的“印记”相互呼应的灵魂伴侣。

只可惜世事艰难，大多数人穷其一生也未必能找得到属于他们的另一半。

所以Jerome认为自己非常幸运——因为他一出生，就找到了他的灵魂伴侣。

 

没错，他认为他的双胞胎哥哥Jeremiah就是他在世上独一无二、最最重要的“灵魂伴侣”。

 

虽然Jerome和Jeremiah的身上是没有什么心心相印之类的狗屁符号啦，但是，还有什么能比他们之间的“共感”更能说明他们的联系呢？

据说只有羁绊最为深刻的灵魂伴侣，才能在相互接触时，产生那种可以瞬间共享感觉的奇特“神经连接”。

而Valeska家的双胞胎打一开始，甚至都不用通过接触就能一起远程共享感应，并且，不仅仅是情绪，就连嗅觉、触觉、听觉、视觉、味觉都可以在不同程度上进行共享——这难道不是比所谓的灵魂伴侣更厉害吗？

如果他们这种形式的联结都不称不上灵魂伴侣的话，那这世上其它所有灵魂伴侣，都只能算是残次品和伪劣货了吧！

尽管Jeremiah惯常爱对着自己弟弟摆出一副“作天作地，迟早要完”的深恶痛绝的模样，但要知道，当初Jerome离家出走后，毅然决然地从养父母的豪华公寓里搬出来，拿着奖学金和紧巴巴的生活费跟Jerome一块儿在这条贫民街租了间不到四十平米的烂房子居住的人，也是他。

 

所以Jerome觉得他哥其实还是蛮爱他的。

 

在Jerome心里，Jeremiah只不过就是一个口是心非的蹩脚演员，毕竟他埋藏在心底的那些最真实的悸动，永远不会，或者说“不能”，对Jerome撒谎。

 

他们是灵魂伴侣。

天生注定。 

Jerome和Jeremiah一生一世都会在一起。

 

至于那些曾经自诩为Jerome“男朋友”和“女朋友”的人，都不过是在性荷尔蒙刺激下一夜欢好的对象罢了。

而对更加沉迷于知识的Jeremiah来说，除了那些头像被铅墨印在学术著作前言里的老头子们，似乎就再没什么值得他特别关注的人类了。

 

总之在情感上，Jerome认为双胞胎之间的联系已经无法比拟的紧密了。

他们之间不需要也没必要，再加入个什么“第三者”。

 

可是现在，Jerome双手叠胸，皱起眉头懊恼地想着——

不就是个可能有几分姿色，那天让Jeremiah着实“性奋”了一下的小姑娘吗？

但是眼前Jeremiah举着手机，直直盯着屏幕，前所未有地露出了长达六秒钟以上傻笑的景象又是他妈的怎么回事儿？！

十九年了，我都从来没享受过这种微笑待遇好吗？

 

05

 

我哥有情况。

必须整明白。

 

于是今儿趁着Jeremiah洗澡的时候，Jerome总算是逮住机会溜进他哥的卧室摸出书桌上的手机了。

解锁待机画面，点出列表，他看到最近频繁收发短消息的是一个标注为“B”的新联系人。

除了Ecco那个狂热追随者以外，这还是有史以来第二个会令Jeremiah主动发送短消息的人。

不过和Ecco彼此发送消息也只不过都是Jeremiah需要什么材料或书籍，便让同在一个学习小组的Ecco去替他跑腿罢了。

而Jeremiah跟这个“B”的聊天画风显然完全不同。

 

——“嗨，J，后天N教授上午在B1教室有讲座，去听吗？”

——“去，当然去。N教授的公开讲座很难得，我向来都不会错过的，没想到你也喜欢他的讲座。”

——“嗯，他的讲座我也基本都会去听的。还有，我们第一次交谈就是在N教授的讲座上，记得吗？”

——“哦……是的，那天的每一件事我现在都还记得清清楚楚。当时我身体不太舒服，谢谢你帮我。真的谢谢。”

——“不客气，我很高兴那天是咱俩坐了邻座。”

——“是的，我，真的，非常非常幸运。”

——“嗯~~总之，后天我会提前到教室第一排占座的，你可以慢慢来。”

——“好~~到时候见。❤❤❤”

 

Jerome都不知道一向输入内容简洁得跟电脑编程一样的Jeremiah，什么时候开始会使用波浪号，甚至还学会在短消息里打心号了？

还是一连串三颗红色的大心心，附带闪光效果。

鸡皮疙瘩都快冒出来了。

 

又往上一口气翻开了历史记录，Jerome发现无非都是些相约一起吃午饭、一起图书馆自习、一起查资料之类鸡毛蒜皮，看起来似乎“没什么大不了”的校园小伙伴日常对话。然而，Jerome却知道——

**没什么才怪！！**

 

就他哥这破天荒主动约在食堂一起吃饭的“壮举”都够他下巴脱臼三天三夜了。

 

难道迟到了三年的思春期躁动终于来了吗？

 

Jerome又仔细感应了一下他哥此时此刻从浴室传来的“欢欣雀跃”的心情，不禁恨恨地咬了咬牙。

然后他动动拇指，毅然朝着文本框流利地输入了一条新消息：

**“今天晚上有空吗？我想带你去个地方。20:00，哥谭艺术公园门口见。”**

 

确定，点击，发送“B”。

不到半分钟就收到了一条“OKay”的回复。

 

哟，很好，小妖精似乎很迫不及待嘛。

 

嘴角勾起一抹邪笑，Jerome立即删掉了这条对话记录，将他哥的手机放回原处后便踩着滑步钻回自己房间打开了衣柜。

这次“临时约会”中，到底要怎么样留给对方一个“深刻的印象”呢？

只一瞬间，Jerome头脑里便闪现出无数个疯狂的念头——光是想象一下对方可能出现的惊恐表情，他就忍不住要偷笑。

 

说干就干。

小妖精，给我等着。想从我这儿勾引走我哥？门儿都没有。


	4. Chapter 4

06

Bruce对着衣帽间里的步入式衣橱深深叹了口气，谁能想到一位即将赶赴激动人心的约会的十八岁花季少年，却只能对着檀木架上近百件清一色的黑色、黛色、墨色、玄色的衣服发愁呢？

他错了。

他真的错了。

他从前不该仅仅只考虑自己夜巡的方便和少年老成的需求就指挥Alfred批量购置如此暗沉无光的衣物的。

他想起管家曾经意味深长地盯着自己说过两句话：

——年轻人，应该把目光放长远一点。

——比如未来需求什么的……咳。

那时候他还迷惑不解。

现在，他终于懂了。

连孔雀都明白应该在求偶的时候尽力展现得更光鲜靓丽些不是吗？

可惜，如今就算是开飞机冲去专卖店购买也赶不及了。

 

挠了挠蓬乱的头发，Bruce继续垂死挣扎，好不容易从一堆黑不溜秋的织物中扒拉出了件勉强合身的米色高领针织毛衣和一件靛蓝色的高级混纺衬衫。

再加上一件驼色的大翻领休闲风衣和定制镂空羊皮鞋。

谢天谢地，他终于不用穿得跟只葬礼枯枝上的乌鸦一样去约会了。

嘤。

总算是高高兴兴换上了这套比平时更符合他年纪的衣服，瞅瞅距离约定的时间已经只剩45分钟了，Bruce立即召唤管家奔跑着到达了车库。

得赶紧好好挑挑。

帕格尼、保时捷、法拉利、莲花……

今天要开哪辆车才能吸引Jeremiah呢？

Bruce已然控制不住唇边扬起的兴奋笑意。

而揣着一串豪华跑车车门钥匙陪同在旁的老管家，瞅着自家少爷跃跃欲试的模样，终于忍不住嘴角狠狠抽搐了一下。

 

难怪拥有悠久而丰富的单身狗经验的他，最近正觉着Burce少爷怎么总时不时地周身散发出一股酸臭味儿呢？

 

原来，还真是恋爱的酸臭味儿啊。

 

天要下雨，儿要泡妞，好吧，这次大概是真的天意不可违了。

 

07

Jerome精心打扮了一番，如果可以的话，他原本是想套上之前万圣节那套沾了血的精神病院囚服、再画上一个噩梦般的剥皮毁容妆去高高兴兴赴约的，然而，考虑到他毕竟是以Jeremiah的身份去揭那个小妖精的皮，让对方彻底和“Jeremiah”撕破脸……最终他还是抑制住了提前暴露自己的冲动，转而选择了一套相对保守点的服装——

一件仔细看能在不同角度下隐隐折射出微光的暗紫色外套，白色翻领底下是墨绿色洋槐花纹的衬衫，再配上繁复亮翠条纹的领带和月光石领针，每颗扣子都保证扣得严丝合缝——很好，这很Jeremiah。

然后他给这个街区的几个他的仰慕者、或者叫做粉丝、又或者说是迫于他淫威的臣服者……哎，随便什么鬼啦，给打了电话，便风风火火地出了门。

 

只是他太过斗致昂扬，以至于丝毫没注意到原本应该还在浴室慢吞吞泡澡的Jeremiah突然裹了条大毛毯出来找电吹风。

望着自家兄弟明显是迫不及待的背影，Jeremiah在橱柜后面直起腰，探出头，疑惑地蹙了蹙眉。

——Jerome什么时候对个约会对象如此上心了？

——等等，他穿的衬衫和领带怎么好像是我的？？

——还他妈拿走了我的备用眼镜？？？

 

shit，那臭小子到底在搞什么鬼？！

 

08

提前到达公园门口的Bruce，刚下车，便远远便瞧见了双手插兜、摇摇摆摆抖着肩膀、吹着口哨走过来的Jeremiah。

他还是第一次看见Jeremiah吹口哨。

虽然不同于以往红发青年谨慎害羞的样子，显得轻佻放浪了许多，但是……

吹得还真是好听。❤

Bruce的面上不由绽开一个微笑——今天的Jeremiah穿得十分正式，而且真的有点与常不同，是因为……和我第一次单独在校外约会吗？

想到此处，黑发少年内心禁不住微微一荡，掩饰害羞地整整衣襟，这才随即快步迎了上去。

这位恋爱经验少得比穷人存折上金额位数还少的亿万富翁，此时还不知道有一句古老的俚语叫做：

 

恋爱的人统统都眼瞎。

 

09

Jerome得承认在看见Bruce的第一眼是有那么些惊艳，哦不，惊讶的。

因为他哥的约会对象竟然是个男的。

还是个他妈巨好看一男的。

 

Jerome在心里暗暗啐了一口。

 

果然是靠着那张狐狸精的脸来勾引我哥的。

 

心底冷笑一声，Jerome回忆着自家老哥平日的音容笑貌，缓缓举起手，仿佛十分不自在似地低头整理了一下领带，然后抬头朝着对面的黑发少年抿抿嘴，露出一个略带羞涩的微笑：

“嗨，抱歉，是我迟到了吗？”

 

见鬼，他连狐狸精的名字都还不知道。

 

“没，没有，时间刚刚好。今天突然是有什么地方要带我去呢，Miah？”

 

Miah…麦个头啊！

Jerome咬牙。

到底是交往到什么地步了，竟然连昵称都可以叫上了。看来要是小爷今天我不赶紧棒打鸳鸳，指不定赶明儿你们就要给我滚床单了！

你俩有谁问过身为灵魂伴侣的小爷我同不同意吗？！

 

方才甫一见面时Jerome所涌上的那一丝绮念，此时已然被嫉恨撕了个稀八烂。

小美人儿，怪就怪你偏偏要勾搭我哥吧！

Jerome脸上浮现出一个微微扭曲的笑容。

“这边走。”

引领着黑发年轻人走进公园旁的一条偏僻小道，Jerome用手指推了推鼻梁上用于伪装的眼镜，然后另一只手的拇指悄无痕迹地移到了裤兜里早已准备就绪的手机上。

点击。

短消息成功发送。

 

【上！按计划给我锤死这只小妖精！】

 

10

三条壮硕如熊的人影从小道路灯所覆盖不到的黑影中猛冲了出来，挡在了Bruce和Jerome的面前。

 

“把钱包交出来！”其中领头的那个人龇牙咧嘴地吼道。

 

很好，演出第一幕——劫财。

 

Jerome感受到了自己血脉中演员天赋的召唤，他立即颤抖着，状似受惊地往Bruce身后躲了躲。而后者用一种带着宽慰的目光看了看他，接着顺从地掏出自己的钱包，从里面抽出了鼓鼓囊囊的一叠现金。

“给。所有的，拿去吧。”

 

果然是懦夫。

Jerome暗地冷笑。

然后飞快朝对面的“匪徒”使了个眼色。

 

“嘿嘿，算你识相，不过身后那个美人儿也交出来罢！”“匪徒”也十分识相地继续开启剧情模式，露出一脸淫笑，一只粗大的手掌缓缓向Jerome抓来。

“不……”

Jerome发出一声近乎啜泣的惊呼，微微摇晃着脑袋，用一种貌似后退实则迎上对面的奇幻步伐越过了黑发少年的身侧。

——呵呵，等会儿看我不嘴炮喷死你这个懦弱无能的小狐狸精。

——想泡我哥？也不去称称你这块狗胆有几两。

——唉，瞧瞧，我模仿我哥这楚楚可怜的模样是多么的到位啊……

——操，不去好莱坞捧个奥斯卡小金人儿回来都屈才了啊我！

 

一边面露惊恐，一边内心为自己演技拼命鼓掌的Jerome，实际上并没能在自己精湛的演技里陶醉多久。

因为下一秒钟，他就听到了一声堪比杀猪的惨叫。

 

然后，一声，一声，再一声。

 

打劫未成身先死，公园小路三壮士。

 

缩在一旁还在摆出“受虐状”pose的Jerome，盯着年轻人冷冷擦掉手套上的殷殷血迹，以及那张在路灯下显得异常白皙俊俏的侧脸，脸都差点儿气绿了。

 

不是懦夫吗？

不是个只有张脸能看的狐狸精吗？

敢打我底下的人？

要不要命了？

劫财劫色再情侣撕逼的基本套路还走不走了？

怎么就不能照着剧本好好演呢？

搞砸了A计划，非要逼着我使出B计划是吧？

不过……

这家伙的鼻子到底怎么长的？咋能就这么的完美呢？

 

tbc.


End file.
